Remedial
by Raawrrr
Summary: Panggilan mendadak dari Karin sukses membuat Ino terjun dari kasur dengan kecepatan manuver. / "OKE THANKS INFONYA SIST!" / AU! / For #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #6


**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story** **(c)** **Raawrrr** **.**

 **Warning! Standard applied.**

 **Genre: Friendship.**

 **Saya tak mendapatkan keutungan material apapun terkait pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **For** **#16InoFicsChallenge2016 #6**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

05:30 AM.

Di sebuah kamar mewah bernuansa ungu, terdapat sesosok gadis berambut pirang pucat tengah bergelung di atas ranjang, menikmati sensasi hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sang gadis masih saja sibuk berkelana di dunia bawah sadarnya—

 _KRIING! DRRT! KRIIING!_

— sebelum sebuah suara nyaring yang berasal dari ponsel pintarnya meruntuhkan dunia bawah sadarnya.

Sebelah tangan Ino meraba-raba _one night stand_ yang terdapat di samping kasurnya guna mencari keberadaan ponselnya. Setelah ditemukan, lantas ia mengangkat panggilan tanpa melihat nama sang pemanggil.

"Ha—"

"INO!" Refleks Ino menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya dari telinga.

"Apa sih? Gak usah pake teriak juga oi!"

"Kau di mana? Cepat ke sekolah sekarang juga!"

Ino melirik jam dinding yang terdapat di kamarnya. "Oh ayolah Karin. Ini masih jam setengah enam. Sekolah dimulai dua jam setengah lagi."

"Kau tidak tahu, Ino? Sekelas dapat nilai jelek saat ulangan Fisika minggu lalu. Dan Ibiki-sensei menyuruh kita semua untuk melakukan remedial pagi ini. Jam enam lebih lima belas!"

Spontan mata Ino melotot tak percaya. " _WHAT?!_ Kau pasti bercanda, kacamata genit!"

"Mana mungkin 'kan! Kau tahu segila apa guru Fisika kita yang satu itu."

Well, yeah. Ibiki-sensei memang sangat disiplin— kelewat disiplin, malah. Ia selalu memberikan hukuman tak tanggung-tanggung.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini bukan pertama kalinya Ibiki-sensei mengadakan remedial sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai. Hanya saja tak sepagi seperti kali ini. Alibinya, saat pagi hari otak manusia masih _fresh_ sehingga mudah untuk fokus berfikir. Halah.

Tapi-tapi, rasanya tak mungkin jika remedial dimulai sepagi itu. Toh, Ino yakin _sensei_ nya yang satu itu tidak akan mau juga datang pagi-pagi buta.

Karena yang Ino tahu selama ini, Ibiki-sensei selalu tiba di sekolah jam tujuh pagi— tidak kurang, namun bisa lebih.

Apa Karin salah memberitahukan informasi, ya?

"Cepat ke sekolah sekarang, _barbie_ lebay _!_ " seruan dari Karin menyadarkan Ino bahwa ia tak punya cukup waktu.

"Iya, iya! Kau sekarang di mana?"

" _On the way._ "

"Oke. _THANKS_ INFONYA _SIST!"_

"SAMA-SAMA _GAN!_ UDAH CEPETAN IH!"

Klik.

Sambungan terputus. Lantas Ino terjun dari kasurnya dengan kecepatan manuver.

.

.

.

Ino berlarian di koridor sekolah, beruntung keadaan kini sedang sepi sehingga Ino tak perlu khawatir kalau-kalau ia menabrak orang.

Dengan gelisah ia melirik arlojinya, dua menit lagi sudah jam enam lebih lima belas! Sedangkan sekarang ia belum sampai di depan kelasnya sama sekali. Cih, ingin rasanya Ino protes karena ruangan kelasnya berada di lantai dua.

"Hosh... hosh..." Ino berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Akhirnya, ia sampai di depan kelas tepat waktu.

Dengan gemetar Ino memegang kenop pintu kelasnya. Bibirnya berkomat kamit layaknya sedang membaca mantra, "Semoga Ibiki-sensei belum datang. Belum datang semoga belum."

 _CKLEK._

Pintu kelas kini sudah terbuka, dan spontan Ino terdiam di tempat.

"..."

"Ah, kau sudah datang!" Suara Karin memasuki gendang telinganya. Karin menghampiri Ino yang terdiam di depan kelas seraya menatapnya tajam, "Pft—"

Perempatan siku-siku imajiner timbul di dahi mulus Ino. "MANANYA YANG REMEDIAL JAM ENAM LEBIH, HA?! KENAPA DI KELAS CUMAN ADA KITA BERDUA?!"

"Ahaha!" Akhirnya Karin mengeluarkan tawa yang sedari tadi ia tahan— senang karena berhasil menjahili Ino agar gadis pirang itu datang pagi. " _Calm down, girl! Calm down!"_

"Mana bisa!" Dada Ino naik turun, "Kau ini, ish! Menyebalkan sekali sih!" Ino berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Karin yang masih terkikik geli.

"Sekali-sekali datang pagi kenapa." Karin yang sudah bisa mengontrol kikikannya menghampiri Ino yang cemberut. "Jangan dateng lima menit sebelum bel masuk.

"Suka-suka dong."

"Cie ngambek." Dicoleknya pipi Ino, membuat sang empunya pipi mendelik.

"Berisik."

"Tapi serius, lho. Memang ada remedial hari ini."

Tuh 'kan. Benar dugaan Ino tadi pagi. Karin salah memberi informasi. 'Kan selama ini remedial pagi Ibiki-sensei selalu dimulai jam tujuh.

"Gh. Jam tujuh seperti biasa 'kan?"

"Bukan. Tapi jam tiga, sepulang sekolah nanti." Karin nyengir seraya membuat huruf 'V' menggunakan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

Tas milik Ino melayang pada Karin. "Nyebelin!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, sudah kuduga, pasti kau tidak sempat memakai _make-up_."

Ino mendengus. "Ya! Dan itu karena ulahmu."

"Suatu hal yang langka, ya."

"Biarin. Siapa tahu yang naksir lebih banyak. Aku yang memakai _make-up_ saja sudah banyak yang naksir, apalagi kalau natural tanpa _make-up_ begini." Ino menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Narsis deh," cibir Karin.

"Fakta."

"Tapi bukan hanya itu sih sesuatu hal yang langkanya. Itu juga." Karin menunjuk kedua kaki Ino. "Melihatmu ke sekolah menggunakan... sendal tidur berbentuk kelinci. Pft."

Ino melotot tak percaya saat pandangannya kini sudah beralih pada kedua kakinya.

" _NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!"_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**


End file.
